1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld power working machine having a gripper held by a user working, and more specifically, to a handheld power working machine having a gripper rotating with respect to a main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a handheld power working machine has been known where a working part such as a blade driven by a driving part such as an engine is provided in front of a main body, and the driving part is incorporated in the main body. This handheld power working machine may include a main handle and a sub-handle where the main handle is held by a user to operate the working part and the sub-handle is used as an aid to the main handle to support the main body. The main handle may rotate with respect to the main body.
For example, a power working machine is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-176822 (claim 1 and FIG. 4), where a handle is pivotably mounted on a shaft part extending from a main body. The handle has a locking mechanism that restricts rotation, a locking release lever that releases this locking mechanism and a stopper member that allows the locking mechanism to operate when restricting the throttle lever from swinging, and restricts the locking mechanism from operating when allowing the throttle lever to swing. The stopper member is provided in a position apart from the throttle lever.
This power working machine having the locking mechanism seems to be able to prevent incorrect operation because of reliably prohibiting the throttle lever from operating during rotating operation of the handle and also prohibiting the handle from rotating during operation of the throttle lever.
However, the power working machine disclosed in the above-described patent document does not necessarily have good operationality. It is because the locking release lever that operates the locking mechanism is provided in only one position in the lower end side of the handle, and therefore the user needs to lose hold of the handle once and then operate the release lever when, for example, the user stops working and rotates the handle.